No Way
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Cho wakes up one morning realizing something that changes her life. With Voldemort lurking in the shadows and fear grasping at their hearts, Cho must decide who's side she is on. Who will she follow? Will she join the one she loves or fight against them?
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU. It begins in the beginning of Cho's 5th year. There will be no...slashing of harry's arm for the blood. Though their might be Cedric death who knows. I might feel like killing him I might not depends the mood i'm in at the time i write it. I will make it work.. 

Any who oh right Voldemort rose to power during the trio's third year harry lost his right arm and let's say he's left handed and if somehow he is already and i forgot then, wow i was in luck :D oh wait hmm he loses his left hand instead why? cuz i just felt like it. SO ignore all the prior talk of his right hand.

Someone is a double agent and it ain't Snape i'm referring to! That is all, for now...

Here's the story. enjoy!

Prologue:

Cho Chang woke up with a startled yell. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't! It was highly improbable, but it was true. She realized this now. She had been a fool not to notice it before but even now she denied it. There was no way she was in love, absolutely not. How could she and not ever realize it? She couldn't it was that simple. Therefore she wasn't nor could ever possibly be in love with another girl, especially not Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire! It had to be a mistake after all she was with Cedric right? Right.

So what if even before she had accepted going out with him, she had thought he looked funny and not at all handsome as so many other girls seemed to believe! Sure she had also gone along and acted all couple-y with him just to keep up the act as well as keep all the other people who kept bugging her away, but still!

She was no lesbian. Not that there was anything wrong with that of course, after all everyone had their own preferences but..she was not gay. Not at all. Even if at times she admitted to finding some girls rather cute, or other times when she'd catch herself staring at a girls chest or buttocks... "Everyone does that right..?" She whispered to herself into the silent dorm room slightly thankful she had remembered to cast a silencing charm around her bed space to avoid all the ruckus in the morning from her dorm mates.

With a sigh she got out of bed. Her mind still on the bright witch that had continuously haunted her dreams for weeks and to think she had only started paying her attention since that incident where the girl had saved her. Oh how she wished the girl had just let the bookshelves fall on her. She would have preferred injury to what she was feeling. If it had only been confusion then maybe she would have accepted it for a while at least but no, she had to feel a sense of enlightenment and a rush of joy and anticipation upon the mere thought of seeing the young witch but damn it even with all those and what she now identified as love she also had to have an irritating confusion hovering above all those emotions like a fog clouding her judgement. Her true comprehension.

Noticing what time it was she quickly got into her robes and quickly went to the lavatory she would have to ponder all these torturous thoughts later before she missed breakfast. "Shit." The words slipping from her lovely lips as she recalled she would have a class with the source of her problems later on that day. It was official she was screwed and this was the beginning of a horrendous day she just knew it.

Update will be soon. You can bet your ass on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first class, History of Magic, seemed to drag on forever! She wasn't sure why this class was considered important nor did she care to know, she just wanted her mind to wander elsewhere than were it was headed at the moment..

[add detailed description of her or maybe a memory of Herms running or exercising]

Hermione Granger muggle born extraordinaire. She would never go for walks outside again. Never. Not even if a hot and sweating Hermione was out for her daily run, panting heavily, a blush adoring her cheeks...fuck it walks are good for you! Yeah! Goddamn Hermione Granger! _Disturbing my dreams, my thoughts, and now making me exercise! _She really needed to get over this crush on the girl..ok so maybe she loved her as she had found out this morning.. but that was just a misunderstanding after all how can you love someone you don't know right? "Miss Chang." "Cho!" You just can't it's not possible.. "Cho!" Maybe, maybe she should try getting to know her? "CHO CHANG!" Yes, that was a great idea! The best she's had all day! Now the problem was..how? "Damn it Cho wake up! Class is over and if you don't move your ass we're gonna be late for Arithmacy!" "What! I can't be late for the class the professor will kill me! I've been late enough this term damn Diggory and his incessant need to bother me!" She ranted on as she quickly packed her stuff away, grabbed her friend's hand and ran off to her next class ignoring Flitwick's warning of 'no running in the halls'. She was so caught up in trying to get to class that she forgot that, that the source of her mania shared that class with her. "I'm sorry I'm late professor! It won't happen again I promise!" "Miss Chang you might want to check on your friend there, it seems you may have _dragged_ her here, in fact I do believe she's unconscious.."

"Oh don't worry about her! She's just..resting her eyes! Yeah! See?" Lifting up Marion's by the shirt shaking her all the while, she then slapped her over and over telling her in violent whispers to 'wake up', ignoring the uproar of laughter coming from the classroom, until a dazed look met hers. "What where you thinking passing out like that?" She hissed.

"Me? You where the one who dragged me through the halls like a crazy person throwing me at walls like the bloody whomping willow!"

"..Sorry?" That was all she could think of to say at the moment.

"Girls! For Merlin's sake quiet down and take your seats before I send you both to your head of house!"

"Sorry Professor!" They both hurried to their seats sadly the only seats available where at the front of the class yet at the other side of the class far away from her bushy haired obsession.

Arithmacy! One of the most _interesting_ classes one could ever take! So interesting that say if you fail to pay attention in said class you'll most likely FAIL. Which is most likely what was occurring and what awaited dear Cho who's sight had been permanently fixated on Ms. Granger, her thoughts unknown even to her. She wasn't even sure if she was capable of thought as she stared enraptured as how the younger girl would scribble down her notes, or how if she thought, (she assumed), there was something to add to better her notes her face would scrunch up and she'd take the tip of her quill to her rosy lips. She was adorable. She loved how when she her eyes would twinkle when she'd think of something or when she'd raise up her hand and her body alone radiated confidence that matched that in her eyes. How her messy curls would bounce as moved, as she wrote, or simply dipped her quill nonchalantly, paying it no mind. No second thought as if it where pure reaction to do so after so many words. She had never taken to truly watching her, observing her, during class and she could not imagine not doing so once more.

Just for a moment, for that class period she chose to forget that she didn't truly know the girl she was currently admiring. That she wasn't dating some popular hufflepuff boy who only seemed to irritate her, more so after acknowledging the existence of the brilliant Griffindor who consumed her mind more and more each day. That her parents would or might disown her if they would discover that their only daughter was infatuated with another girl, however brilliant, however courageous, and amazing they would not see her as the girl she was as the girl of the golden trio constantly saving the wizarding world from the rise of Lord Voldemort. As the target of said Lord since his rise last year. No, they would just see her as what she was born as, a girl. Forgetting all this she chose to have her mind wonder at all the possibilities that could be if only Hermione Granger would be hers, and hers alone. No Ronald Weasley hanging around trying to coerce her siren, no foreign quidditch seekers trying to steal her away or an annoying narcissist trying she herself had to face, no just Hermione and herself.

She was so entranced by her own thoughts she missed out on the lesson and assignment only exiting her reverie early enough to catch the professor announce the following, "Will be due by Friday of this week. Failure to complete the assignment will result in complete failure of this class. You will not be able to make it up, I wish you luck. You'll need it to pass I assure you! Good day, class dismissed."

She was screwed. She knew this, there was no way she would be able to do the assignment. She hadn't paid a single second of attention today. Marion held a grudge and after this morning there was no way she would help her.

_Of course there's always one person you could ask. Someone who always pays attention. Someone you'd love to get to know. _

Gathering her courage, she made her way through the mob of students making their way out of the classroom to lunch. She had to find her before she made other plans.

Spotting a mass of messy hazel curls bouncing rhythmically along the corridor, she used her seeker agility/reflexes to catch up to the girl making her way quickly through the heavily populated halls. Narrowly avoiding students left and right until she reached her.

Laying a hand gently upon the younger girl's shoulder she spoke out to her, "Hermione?"

**Sorry about the wait, certain things happened and I was unable to update haha sigh i'm already working on chapter 3 it should be up with in the week or so unless something happens that is... Anyway thank you for reading and please leave a review if you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna makes an appearance! I might have forgotten the actual year she was in! In my defense, it's an AU. .; **

**The actual plot will start soon. Yes, there's some serious business going on in the near future. I've put quite a lot of thought into it. I'm not good with the fluff! :}o **

**Oh and I'm so coining "What the Granger!" ;D lol xD yeah right. **

**Oh right, I don't own anything sides that shiny nickel in my pocket. It's mine I found it. Like JKR found the plot to HP somewhere in her mind. She better hope I don't get my hands on a time machine. Bwahahahaha :{D**

"Hermione?" She turned the girl around to face her.

"Yes?" The brunette answered, confusion and curiosity evident in her eyes. Oh how Cho loved those eyes. They were so beautiful. Yes, they were brown, and yet it was a light color that seemed to always catch her attention. Like a snitch she so often caught, they glistened in the sun, golden specks visible here and there.

"Cho? What is it?" Those hazel eyes reflected worry. But why? What could have- oh right she was supposed to ask her something. Yet, she'd gotten lost in those twinkling eyes.

"Er- sorry spaced out for a second, haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Must be all the excitement and all. I heard Cedric might be a champion for Hogwarts, that must have you worried."

She frowned, she couldn't care less about that narcissistic prat. She'd have to play along however, at least for now.

"Yes, that has been bugging me. Wouldn't want him..to get hurt.. Anyway I was wondering if you could possibly help me tonight with the homework? For Arithmacy of course." Nervousness had started to settle in. She knew she was starting to act stupid, but she couldn't actually help it.

"Of course! How bout this evening? Around 6? I have a few things to do I hope you don't mind."

"No, not one bit." Her eyes lit up at the thought of spending the night with the younger girl. However she had other things on her mind that had nothing at all to do with homework… _Wait she's talking still, gotta pay attention._

"You know, I never took you as someone to need help in class Cho." The brunette smirked up at the raven haired girl.

"Haha," She let out a nervous chuckle. Trying not to think about how sexy the smirk looked on Hermione's face. "I might have dozed off in class...sorry!"

The brilliant witch let out a melodic laugh, not quite believing the girl would do such a thing. "I can't believe that."

"Well, then maybe I'm just using that as an excuse to try and get to know you by spending time with you doing something you seem to enjoy." She let out a slightly shy yet bold smile. Waiting anxiously for the girl's response and hoping to Merlin she didn't take it bad.

Thankfully, she was rewarded with a smile and not a slap to the face and a look of disgust. She wasn't sure why she expected that, but she was panicking. "You know you could have just said so from the start. I'd love to get to know you better too. I don't have many friends after all."

"People, are probably just threatened by your intelligence. I wouldn't doubt for a second, that you make them feel stupid by stating a mere simple sentence!" The smile never leaving her face. Only growing as the shorter girl let out another laugh.

"I highly doubt that. Though if that's the case, then can I take it, that you're not threatened? Or do I not make you feel stupid?"

'_More like you make me act stupid. Hell if I wasn't so focused on keeping up with the conversation, I'd most likely be drooling right now.' _"Neither really. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you really." She winked playfully at the girl, letting her know she was playing.

"Oh no! Someone smarter than me? Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire! Never! It can't be!" Dramatically placing her left hand to her chest and her right to her forehead.

"Hahaha, you better believe it! Cho Chang's intelligence knowns no equal!"

"We'll see about that! Oh drat I promised I'd meet up with Ron earlier. I hope you don't mind? He sounded quite freaked out too."

'_Damn Weasley.. But wait how did they communicate?' _"But how- Nevermind I'll see you tonight then? In the Library?"

"Six p.m. Sharp! Don't you be late! Bye Cho!" She called over her shoulder as she wandered off towards to meet her ginger friend.

Cho watched on as the object of her affection, disappeared into the crowd, a large smile emerging on her face as her eyes trailed down to the brunette's tight arse. Then it hit her. She would be alone with Hermione-mother-fucking-Granger. Her, Cho freaking Scottish Chang was getting time alone with the sexy bookworm.

She was screwed. So very, very screwed. She very much doubted it'd be in a literal sense. Panic settled in. "Bloody Hell" became a mantra in her mind over and over as she walked off to the Great Hall, growing more and more pale by the second. Not even noticing she'd taken a seat next to the Loony blond of Hogwarts.

"The wracksproutes are attracted to fear you know. They'll eat out your hair while you sleep. Do you want to be bald? Personally I wouldn't mind. Father says even those with no hair have a different way at experiencing the world and all." Her airy voice traveled through Cho's thoughts. Bringing her "bloody hell' mantra to a halt.

She managed to snap out of her fear induced stupor long enough to stare at the young blond incredulously. "What the Granger are you saying Lovegood?"

"You know, if you're afraid of what she'd think of you. I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think she'd mind at all, especially if it's you. The red boy longs for her but lacks maturity and the intellect to go along with hers."

Letting out a nervous laugh, she let her eyes wander around the table to see if anyone was paying attention. "Ahaha, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Luna. Though you're right about one thing, I, Cho Chang am the epitome of maturity and intellect!" She finished, sticking out her chest for added affect.

Needless to say the blonde burst out into a fit of giggles. It was a side of the girl that Cho had rarely seen before, in fact she was sure she'd only seen it once before and it had puzzled her. She, along with anyone else she was sure, had no idea what would make the peculiar girl burst into laughter.

She was so focused on her fellow Ravenclaw, marveling at how something so simple could bring out such a response from her, that she failed to notice those curios hazel eyes she loved so much, staring at her from the lion's table.

Hermione's eyes gaining silent interest, as the Scottish Asian defeatedly joined the young blond girl in her fit of laughter. "What could they possibly be laughing about?" She muttered under her breath only then remembering she would meet the girl later that day. She could ask her then.

Ignoring Ron's whining and loud eating, she recalled the past few days she'd seen the raven haired girl. The girl had been acting strange lately and even though the brains of the Golden Trio didn't truly know the girl, she felt some strange...connection to her. She hoped that helping out the girl would bring them closer. Create a friendship perhaps? She didn't have many female friends to begin with.

She chose to ignore the some what constricting feeling in her heart, as the raven haired girl's eyes seemed to light up as her conversation continued with the abnormal third year.

She briefly wondered what they were discussing, before deciding to actually pay attention to the boy sitting next to her. "Ron, you can't honestly believe that Ginny would go so far as to nearly shave your entire head."

"Mione, you don't know my sister like I do! I know it was her! She'll do anything to get revenge, anything!"

"What could you have possibly have done to her that she would attempt to make you bald?" She bore an incredulous expression as she stared at his face, clumps of hair still resided on his shoulders.

"I might of tripped in the common room...andrippedhershirtopen.." The Ginger boy blushed deeply.

"What? Finish your damn mash before you talk and speak slower you blithering idiot!"

"I.. Ripped her shirt open..I tripped and I grabbed onto whatever I could and since I was following her to question her about all those rumors going around about her and Dean.."

"You're a sodding idiot, Ronald. Really you are. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she killed you, you know."

"Hey guys, what's wrong with your hair Ron?" He asked in-between laughter upon noticing his best mate's hair or rather lack of.

"Ron's here's a git," Hermione answered his question with a wide smile causing Harry to burst into laughter once again.

Harry the wonderboy Potter, was laughing for the first time since he lost his arm. He'd been moping around since he escaped last year.

The two friends couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table, Luna had been conversing with dear Cho trying to make her understand the world of Nargles and what not, with the occasional mention of Hermione. She insisted that the Gryffindor would not mind at all if she held feelings for her. There might even be the chance they'd be returned. Some weird fairy creatures had told her so.

Cho refused to feel hope however, and would often try to mask each conversation pertaining to the brilliant girl with crazy talk and waving her hands in the air in a frenzy. Adding an occasional joke here or there before bursting out in laughter at some of the things the girl would say.

Lunch soon came to an end and the fifth year parted ways with the young girl, seeing her in a new light and not at all like the loon everyone else seemed to claim her as.

She only had one afternoon class that day however it seemed to last forever. She was becoming increasingly impatient to meet her beloved bookworm.

And the class finally ended after three weeks of waiting. Complete exaggeration. She ran out of the classroom heading directly to the library, ignoring her professor's calls and warning to slow down, knowing full well that Cedric would be heading her way to pick her up from class. She'd tried breaking up with him, really she had, but he never listened, thinking she was feeling threatened by his beauty or that his fans where making her uncomfortable.

He would always try to console her. It would have been sweet had she been any other girl, but the thing is she just wasn't interested. He'd clung to her and she'd stayed quiet, accepting him, because she thought it was for the best. He'd been handsome, she'd been bored and alone. Plus she thought it was hilarious how some girls had never appreciated her, and said things behind her back for not caking on make up, claiming she'd never get any of the boys' attention, and what would happen? The boy many if not most of the girl's were fawning over chooses to be with her.

Hilarious. Utterly hilarious. She didn't see it as the bad thing it was, more like as a way to laugh at all those annoying girls. Karma didn't seem to like it however and decided to bite her in the arse. Not only making her fall for the brains of the Golden Trio, but also making Cedric out to be incredibly annoying. Who would have thought the handsome boy was a Narcissist in Hufflepuff no less! He was so full of himself. Always wanting attention, always talking, going on about his bloody hair. If not he would have his hands all over her, always wanting to be the perfect couple. So in LOVE, where they. At least that's what he wished to make everyone believe including himself.

With each passing day with Cedric on her back nagging about what she was expected to do in public as his girlfriend, she could not help but fall head over heels for the girl she barely knew. Sure Hermione didn't really show an interest in her, but the way the girl had saved her, had gotten her attention. She'd risked getting killed by a mass of heavy books and Cho had started watching the girl every since.

Never thinking too deeply about it at first. She didn't want to, and so she deemed it simple curiosity. That's when she started noticing all the little things the girl did. How she'd offer help to any in need. How she cared about others over herself. It had surprised her figuring out that the bookworm did indeed care what others thought of her.

So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice that it was already ten minutes past six, the girl occupying her thoughts mere feet away. Still stuck in her thoughts until the other girl slammed her book bag onto the table, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Harry and I were trying to regrow Ron's hair, and the twins had said they had a solution, which actually worked, but Ron's hair ended up being white with pink polkadots. Needless to say after half an hour we finally managed to get his hair back to it's original color even though Ginny was furious." She babbled on, only occasionally stopping to gather her breath and get comfortable in her seat, taking out her homework all the while.

Cho just watched on and listened to the girl, trying not to get angry at the fact that the youngest male Weasley was the cause of taking up most of _her_ Hermione's time.

"It's fine really, nothing to worry about, besides I didn't really notice."

"Well that's good then, would you like to get started?"

"Yeah sure, just two questions." The older witch leaned forward on the table.

"Yes?"

"What was the homework assignment and why would Ginny be mad at not having a partially bald brother?"

"Well, Ginny was actually the one who did that to him, well according to Ron."

"Not very bright is he? He probably did something to her to provoke her rage. You just don't mess with Ginny Weasley. You know she set this one girl's skirt on fire once for calling her flat chested."

"No way! I can't believe sweet Ginny would do that!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at this revelation.

"I'm serious, hell I was there!"

"How come nobody's heard about this though?"

"Thought it'd be better if it didn't get out especially considering the girl's anger issues."

"I suppose." Now normally Hermione wasn't very into gossip and the sort, she wasn't even now. She just wished to quench her curiosity.

The conversation ended with that, giving way to the actual homework. After explaining what the homework was, both girl's set out to work. Cho stealing glances at the young girl every once in a while. Throughout the whole ordeal, Hermione seemed completely oblivious to it all, being so absorbed in the homework.

Every once in a while one of them would ask the other's opinion on their work, before going back. It was all quite uneventful and Cho grew slightly bored. However she was surprised that Hermione was the first to instigate a conversation, sadly it was not a topping she'd like to discuss.

"The Triwizard Champions are going to be chosen next week. I heard Cedric placed his name in the Goblet..are you worried he'll be chosen?"

"Yes, of course I'm worried. I'm quite sure he'll be chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. Hermione, can we not talk about this please?" She begged the hazel eyed girl before her, knowing she'd come up with her own reasons as to why she didn't want to, completely unaware the real reason had to do with her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Cho I didn't-"

"It's alright don't worry about it. I've been thinking a lot, lately and something struck me as odd."

"What is it?"

"Well, we've both shared classes before, you being such a brilliant little witch and all." Ignoring the remarks from Hermione about not being little in any sense of the word, though finding it amusing if not adorable. "Yet, we've never really talked besides the random question about the class. Why is that?"

"I'm not completely sure as to why. Though I don't have many friends to begin with. Do you think I come off as antisocial?" The brunette looked deeply worried.

"Not in the slightest. In fact you remind me of a kitten. It's quite fitting seeing as how you're in Gryffindor. Bet you have a hidden playful side too." She was rewarded with the sight of a blushing brunette. All was well in the world.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to. Oh which reminds me, you know Harry likes you. He's got a bit of a crush on you really."

_Fuck no. _"Is that right? The famous Harry Potter, interested in me? Wow. To think I had rethought breaking up with Cedric, now I'll just have to! I mean it's not every day Harry Potter takes an interest in someone." She was promptly smacked by the bookworm across her arm.

"I'm serious Cho!" She managed to let out as she tried to stifle her giggles unsuccessfully.

"I was too, well about Cedric at least," the Ravenclaw trailed off.

"Really? Why though? You both seemed so..perfect together. At least that's the image you both give off in the halls."

"Well.." Cho wasn't sure if she should tell the other girl or not. In the end the need won out and she chose to be at least a bit discreet. "I just don't feel anything for him. If I'm honest with myself I never did, and recently..someone new has caught my fancy. That person doesn't know."

"Have you told Cedric? He deserves to know."

"Well that's the thing as soon as I started realizing I was falling for that person, there were even times before as well, I tried breaking up with him. He just thought it was just me feeling insecure because of his fangirls and all, but it's not, there's no spark or anything at all, I'm not even physically attracted to him, in the slightest."

"Well, that's just..I- do you plan on letting your feelings be known to this person that caught your fancy?"

"I want to bury the secret with me to the grave."

"It can't be all that bad. Besides maybe if Cedric sees you with someone else or showering someone else with attention he'll leave you alone."

"I like you Hermione, in fact why don't we meet some time next week, or tomorrow in fact. For homework purposes? I like your company…" '_Nice save.' _

"I'd like that, same time next Wednesday alright with you? I have a few things I've got to go over with the boys. That and I've been reading on elf rights."

"Hmm.. Yes, next Wednesday it is. Elf rights?" She gathered her books, the librarian still glaring at the both of them.

"Elves have rights too, it's completely appalling that they don't get paid, or get days off. It's completely barbaric!" She was so passionate.

"I agree with you, let me know when it's all set up. I'd be more that glad to join the cause." A sweet smile spread across her face as the golden girl's eyes brightened as she smiled largely.

"I will. Good night Cho."

"Sweet dreams Hermione.."

They whispered to one another as they went there separate ways. Each girl unable to contain the smiles threatening to overcome their faces. It had been a good day, in Cho's opinion. She looked forward to spending more time with the brunette witch in the near future.

_Darkness enveloped the room, or rather the place. Emerald flames serving as the only light in the dark realm. A figure towered feet away from a kneeling figure much smaller than the one standing._

"_I take it no one suspects you?"_

"_No one my Lord. They are blind to the truth not even that fool Dumbledore has an idea."_

"_Good. Then I take it the assignment is going well."_

"_It is progressing quickly, by the end of this year it shall be done. By the end of the tournament all will be at your mercy."_

"_Is there anything disrupting your progress?"_

"_No, my Lord. It is but a trivial matter and it shall be dealt with."_

"_Do not forget the reason you are there young one. Nor the reason why you still live."_

_Emerald flame erupted around them once more. The man's hidden fury arising as the flames licked at their feet._

"_I have not forgotten either my Lord. I know what I must do. It is only a matter of time before it all falls into action. Soon you will have what you seek Uncle. Very soon."_

"_Very well. Just remember you do not have time to fool around. You must keep them all from knowing from discovering what is to come."_

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_I expect a report of your progress in the near future. Do not disappoint me." The figure gently caressed his wand, before disappearing._

"_Never, my Lord." The figure stayed kneeling even as the darkness faded giving way to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest._

"I won't fail you my Lord. Not after all that you've done for me." Determined eyes looked towards the night sky. Before the figure marched off towards Hogwarts grounds once more.

**A/N: Thank you person who got me on Formspring! You got my ass back in gear and helped motivate me as well as finish this baby^ lol Bet you all know who that Lord person is ;D doubt you know what he did for that dude who calls him 'uncle' lol xD **

**Oh and idk if any of you would care to help little ol' me with a problem, you see there's this 15 year old girl after me, won't stop pestering me ._. She wants to go out with me... However I'm 19 years old and I'm not into that. Any of you know how I can get rid of her? She won't take no for an answer. e.e**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quicker Update. My way of showing you I've yet forgotten about this and that I haven't stopped writing it. Basically I'm finishing this fucker. Word of warning it's not going to be all rainbows and uniporns throughout the whole thing. Any who, Enjoy~ **

**P.S. Chapter 3 was ready since September 5,2011**

"_Have you managed to get the boy's name in the cup unnoticed?" The person's voice holding both intrigue and urgency, they did not wish to disappoint their Lord._

"_Yes, last night. In a few days time, the boy shall be chosen and our Lord's plan shall commence. Soon Potter shall fall."_

"_We must not fail him." Dedication forever etched into their eyes._

"_Never." The second figure agreed._

Cho, had woken up much like she had a couple of weeks ago, with a start. It had already been over a week since she'd managed to start getting study sessions with the bookworm extraordinaire. The poor raven haired teenager however never seemed to get any actual studying in however, as she took to staring at the beautiful Gryffindor lioness. She saw their 'sessions' as a means to get to spend more time and get to know the girl better. Even if it meant having to get back to her dorm room and stay up late studying the same material that managed to elude her prior.

She appeared to fall more and more for the fourth year, the more time she spent with her. She even helped her escape Cedric at times. He'd become even more..obsessive as of late. It would seem, he'd notice she was avoiding him. Being the amazing boyfriend that he was, well according to him, he would find whatever was troubling her and fix it! He'd addressed the girls who fawned after him, telling them to try and do it from afar. That he understood it was difficult with him being who he was and all.

He was just as bad as Gilderoy Lockheart according to Hermione, who'd witnessed him. She smiled at the thought of the young girl. Before recalling what Cedric had caused. He'd told them they were bugging her and to please keep a distance and of course that didn't appease his crazed fan girls who decided to start sending hexes and hate mail at Cho. That had pissed her off immensely, it was great training for her quidditch skills however it was tiresome and highly annoying.

Yet, even something good had come of it. No matter how much Cedric seemed to create her life a living hell, there always was something at the end of the tunnel, or well a bright side to her hell. That bright side being Hermione Jean Granger. How? Well not only did she love her more. So what if she was acting like a lovesick fool? Love was important! Made the world go round, anyway, she was spending more time with the girl alone that is. How, you may ask. Well it's simple, Hermione was a courageous Gryffindor who couldn't stand to see a damsel in distress or well anyone or anything really. Girl had a kind heart, another thing she loved about her, but that's getting off topic. You see Hermione would jump in to her rescue, firing counter hexes and protection charms then helping her run off to more secluded places where she'd spend time with her.

She was nervous beyond belief this morning, as she got dressed. There was a Hogsmead weekend coming up and she was planning on inviting the brilliant witch along. The possibility of rejection weighed heavily on her shoulders. She was planning on letting it slip that the person she fancied was female.

Now, she was no Gryffindor, she was a Ravenclaw, so based on Hermione's response to her admission that she fancied girls, she was hoping to deduce Hermione's actual thoughts on homosexuality. If she wasn't completely grossed out, then she might have a chance. That'd be enough reason for her to start building up that courage in order to confess to the amazing girl.

Hermione, tossed and turned in her crimson themed bed, nightmares still holding claim to her brilliant mind, she couldn't escape them so easily. For years she'd had several reoccurring nightmares, usually pertaining to the same things. It was one of the reasons she'd quickly learned how to cast silencing spells. She couldn't live in a dorm with other girls when she'd wake up every day screaming at the top of her lungs, eyes brimming with tears unable to fall, her pajamas soaked through with sweat, it'd arouse suspicion. She couldn't have everyone questioning her, bugging her even more than they would already for having such a beautiful mind. Her uncle had warned her, that others would not take kindly to the fact that her mind was far more advanced. They'd pick on her most likely, but she shouldn't care.

She already knew what to expect, she'd suffered through the prejudice of those of less intellect before. She was sure she could survive once more, especially if Hogwarts was indeed as it said in Hogwarts: A History.

Waking from her hellish dream, the Gryffindor chose to stare upwards absentmindedly.

She recalled the past few weeks, that she'd mainly spent with the fifth year Ravenclaw. She never thought she'd make a female friend so easily and so quickly. There was something about the girl though. Something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on quite yet. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth however, she wouldn't question the abnormal speed at which their friendship seemed to be progressing, nor the fact that she had finally made a friend who understood her and didn't frequently ask her what she was saying, or for her to translate her speech into something they could understand, but most of all it was a fellow female. The first actual female friend Hermione had had in a while, since Natalia from her childhood..

Getting out of her bed, she noticed the calendar at her bedside, Hogsmead weekend was coming up. Not many knew this, but Hermione had a terrible sweet tooth, but being the daughter of two dentists chocolate was hard to come by during her time away from the magical world, where her parents would watch her.

So every chance she had she'd pass by Honeydukes and buy small inconspicuous amounts as to not draw attentions of any fellow sweet fanatics, mainly Ron. She could just imagine how he'd react if he knew she had a secret stash most likely 10 times bigger than his.

She dressed in her uniform quickly, not wanting to wake the other girls, they were always quite annoying when waking up. They never could shut their mouths, always talking about unimportant things, or complaining. It seemed that's all they were good at. Shame the world could do with less stupidity.

Sneaking out of the room without her shoes as to avoid making any sort of noise what so ever, she headed downstairs, book bag in hand after getting her shoes on their 'rightful' place.

She'd head down for breakfast then spend some time in the library going over her assignments due that day. It was the perfect plan, really however there was a pleasant interruption, the moment Miss Chang decided to head on over to her table and chat. All thoughts on the assignment forgotten.

"Hello, Miss Granger, enjoying your breakfast I hope?" A sly smile made it's way onto her features.

"Well, Miss Chang I was, until a certain girl came up to me and addressed me in such a manner that only teachers deem to use on me. It made me wonder if said girl was about to teach me some sort of lesson." She inched forward across the table face inches away from the Ravenclaw.

Cho's breath hitched, she had not expected such a response from the lovely bookworm. She was not complaining in the slightest. "Perhaps I could, any suggestions?" She breathed out, her warm breath sending tingles across Hermione's lips.

"Just one." She answered, her face closing in on the other girl's.

"What would that be?" The raven haired girl whispered in anticipation, her eyes starting to flutter to a close slightly.

Hermione's eyes shifted from Cho's dark eyes to her lips before answering. "Mind teaching me some 5th year defense spells?" She smiled brightly, moving back into her seat to continue her breakfast.

'What just happened?' Cho thought to herself as she stared, mouth agape, as the Gryffindor continued eating as if nothing had happened. "Damn it! That was so not fair!" Cho muttered under her breath. She felt like ripping out her raven locks from her utter frustration.

"Close your mouth Cho, flies might make a home in their." The brunette stated teasingly.

"Uh, right. You want me to teach you what exactly?" She asked only then recovering from the shock.

"Teach me fifth year defensive spells. I'm complete rubbish at dueling I'm afraid." She placed her utensil down, frowning before slamming her hands together and looking at Cho pleadingly.

Cho was screwed. (:D) "Am I hearing things? The perfect Hermione Granger unable to perform something perfectly? Oh my that's unheard of! This must be some sort of illusion or is it.. The world is going to end!" Her eyes widened as she placed her hands to her chest for added effect. "Oh sweet Merlin we must find shelter or we'll all die! Come on Hermione run!" She made to get up, to add to her act, until Hermione pulled her roughly by the arm completely flustered.

"Shut it Cho! It's not funny! I really am rubbish, please help me! I'll do anything in return just name it." Her eyed pleaded with her silently and the Scot knew this was the perfect opening. She wouldn't take advantage of the girl, well not completely, but she wouldn't go all out and ask her to be hers and let her strip her down, but that didn't mean she couldn't use this to her advantage to spend more time with Hermione.

"Hmm, alright on one condition." Cho smiled, her eyes resting on the girl who'd taken residence in her heart.

"Just name it." Eyes twinkling, breakfast forgotten, Hermione stared excitingly at Cho.

"Go with me to Hogsmead this weekend." The girl stated her demand.

"Is that it? Nothing else? Cho I would've gone anyway all you had to do was ask, that's just silly." Hermione burst into giggles at the simplicity of the demands. "Alright, how bout I owe you one favor, and you have my word I'll do it."

"Sounds good to me." Her heart fluttered at the sight and sound the girl let out.

The rest of the morning plans forgotten as the sat contently talking to one another.

**A/N: So lol, I almost used Fleur's name instead of Cho's twice in this chapter. Yes, I love teasing you all and well Cho. Yeah this chap was pretty useless, but meh fun begins next chapter. I'm going to skip ahead to that Hogsmead weekend. Only getting rid of a day or two. Just so you know, I end up staying up late at night and writing before I go to sleep. Got no other time usually. .-. ;D please review and I'll love you all D{: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No.**

The days seemed to drag on forever for both girls before the awaited day had arrived when they'd be heading out for Hogsmead. Hermione had dreamt about all the sweets she'd be adding to her stash, and of course about having fun with her new best girly friend. She didn't see Ginny much these days, though she did talk to Harry a lot. Especially after he found out she was buddies with Cho.

The boy had it bad, she couldn't care less. He just wouldn't shut up. Everyday he was in the vicinity he'd talk about the girl, like a love sick fool, and that's exactly what he was.

Sadly she was going to have to trick the poor boy today, she needed that map before meeting up with Cho.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, but can I borrow the map?" Hermione inquired.

"Sure 'Mione, but I might need it by the end of the week." A simple smile adorned his features.

"About that, I kind of need it for the rest of the year…" She fidgeted as she looked at him. A look of curiosity and slight shocked overcoming his features.

"But why?"

"_Ah yes the fated answer. I wondered how long it would take him to ask, obviously it took much longer than anticipated." Hermione thought to her self._

"I'm kind of helping Cho out with something and well I need that map for it." Hermione explained.

"Cho as in Chang?" His face taking up a dreamy look.

"Yeah." Hermione deadpanned. "Cedric's fangirls don't really agree with her." She spoke nonchalantly as if it where no big deal.

"So you're gonna play hero then?" He asked slight jealousy in his tone.

"Pretty much." She stated shrugging.

"Mione you love me right?" He queried, his eyes brimming with hope.

The brunettes eyes narrowed at the boy who lived. "What do you want Harry?" Already knowing the answer revolved around her Ravenclaw friend.

"Promise you won't get mad, but would you set me up with Cho just to talk or something or even just try and convince her to let me help her? Please!" He was begging at this point.

"No." The answer coming out immediately, she didn't have to think about it. "Cho doesn't like you like that Harry. What type of friend would I be if I forced you on her." She tried to use 'reason' on him but she knew his temper. He'd probably do something stupid next then apologize later.

"Well you can't have the map then. 'What type of friend would I be if I gave you an 'illegal' map and help you brake the rules?" He'd used her words against her, blast. Well fine, she'd use a certain something to her advantage. It was a blessing and a curse to be underestimated by most if not all.

"What if we make a game of it? Say whoever wins gets ownership of the map?" The brightest witch of her age suggested. _Hook_

"What sort of game?" He was suspicious but clearly interested.

"I'll make it easier for you Harry, how bout a game of Quidditch, even Ron can assist you. If you win, then I'll set up something with you and Cho." She pointed behind her where said girl was making her way over to them, curious as to what Hermione was up to. His eyes followed the movements of the raven haired girl, with each step his emeralds glistened with triumph. He would definitely win this. _Line._

"Alright 'Mione, if you can score 3 goals past Ron and then grab the snitch before I do and I'll give you the Map!" _And sinker._

"Is that it? No, I also want Ron's secret stash of goodies if I win." She would milk it for all it was worth. She'd heard and seen a good part of the ginger boy's stash and she wanted it added to her own but the situation never arose where she could get them without suspicion.

"What! No way Mione! You'll probably just burn them or throw them away you being you!" Ron exclaimed clearly against the idea of losing his stash he worked all summer to achieve.

"Just give em to her, what chance has she got anyway?" Seamus whispered to Ron.

"Yeah Ron, it's not like I have any real chance of winning I'm just the frail bookworm remember, so why don't you just agree to my terms." She added to the mix, the more they underestimated her the easier it'd be for her to win this.

"Yeah your'e right, and even if she gets past me, she'll never beat Harry." He stated aloud mostly reassuring himself rather than stating a fact.

An evil smirk made it's way onto Hermione's face. No one noticed, no one was the wiser. She'd win this for sure.

"Shall we begin?" Hermione asked, wanting to get this over with. Cho already at her side, her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Wait Hermione you've got to wear some protective gear! You can't just fly out like that." The boys stated. Sure they wanted to destroy the girl in the bet, but they still cared about her safety. She was their friend and fellow Gryffindor.

"Don't mind me Harry. I have a feeling I won't be needing it."

They stalked towards the field, everyone apart from Hermione, looking worried for the girl. They'd never seen her fly before and assumed she'd never done so after first year. Knowing this, they feared the worst, that she'd most likely hurt herself. Cho ran to the girl, grabbing a hold of her arm. "Hey, you don't have to do this. I'll spend time with Harry don't worry about it."

"Actually I do Cho. They underestimate me, just because I like to extend my intelligence, not to mention I need that map." Her eyes narrowing, as she thought of whether or not she should do her best and show off, whether or not to have a plan at the ready or just go with it.

"But.." Her friend looked at her with a concerned gaze.

Noticing the true concern written over the Ravenclaw's face, Hermione grabbed hold of the girl's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. With a smile, she hoped was reassuring, she stated, "Cho, it'll be alright don't worry about me. Can't you please support my decision? If I get hurt, will you be my nurse?"

Cho burst into laughter, the girl was crazy but she did love her. "Of course, I'll even get a sexy nurse outfit and everything."

"Careful or Harry might jump you and then who'll nurse me back to health?" The two looked back at the boy in question who'd been glancing longingly at Cho's form, before bursting into laughter once more.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out really…"

"Don't worry about him, I have a feeling the boy is going to be sulking for a while after this little event ends."

"Oh that's right there's nothing you can't do is there?"

"You've got that right." The girl gave the other a wink before heading out to the center of the field.

"Well guys are you ready to lose?" A cocky smirk mocked the two boys.

"Uh, Hermione are you forgetting something?"

"Yeah like your broom." They all burst in to laughter. "Do you even have a broom?"

"Shut up you jerks!"

"It's ok Cho, let them have their laughs." She took out her wand aiming it at the sky.

"Hermione do you even know how to fly?" Harry questioned uneasily.

Casting a silent 'Accio' she turned to the boy in question a thin brow arching at the dubious question. "Of course I do Harry. In fact here comes my broom now."

The group looked up to find a modified black Firebolt making it's way towards them.

"That's your broom?" Ron asked his face a mixture of jealousy and awe as the broom landed gracefully in her hand.

"Yes, I bought it over the summer and tweaked it a bit so it'd go faster and a couple of other things." She was quite proud of it, if she said so herself. She'd worked hard almost an entire month just to get it perfectly to her liking.

"Now, shall we begin?" She mounted her broom effortlessly as it quickly made it's way into the air in blinding speed, the girl did not even blink.

"Holy shit." The boys gawked at her before running to the stands to get a view. Cho raced to join them all the while thinking how sexy Hermione looked on that broom.

Harry took off into the air as Dean threw the quaffle into the air and proceeded to release the snitch after they'd all taken to the air.

Hermione flew down expertly to the shock of everyone watching and grabbed the quaffle and rushed toward the goal post. With the skill of a seasoned player she threw the quaffle scoring the first point. Weasley never had a chance to stop it.

She maneuvered through the field grabbing hold of the quaffle once more.

"Not this time Mione!" Ron gets steadies himself on his old broom, he's determined to stop Hermione from making all three goals. As far as he knows it's all a fluke. His jealously once more creeping up on him as it usually does. His eyes so focused on Hermione, yet he once again fails to block the throw which almost sends him crashing down. Her throwing too quick for him to block.

Down below on the stands the guys can't believe their eyes, the Gryffindor bookworm is making quick work of Ronald Weasley. Not to mention she's incredibly skilled on that amazing broom. Since when was she that skilled?

"Granger ain't doing half bad up there." George praised.

"When do you suppose that happened?" Questioned Fred.

"Who knows. Do you think she learned it from a book?"

"No, it couldn't be. Do you think she'd fix up my broom too?" Seamus wondered aloud.

"Doubt it, you were a down right git to her earlier."

"So were you!" He countered.

"Didn't say I wasn't!" Dean yelled back

At that moment Gina made it to the stands alongside Neville. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Harry and Ron made a bet with Hermione that she couldn't score three goals past Ron and catch the snitch before Harry. If she won she'd get some map and Ron's secret stash of goodies." Fred and George managed to explain to the youngest Weasley.

"That's hardly fair! Hermione's rubbish on a broom!"

"That's exactly what we all thought but she already scored two past Ron. Hell she could put skilled players to shame with the way she's been flying up there."

"Bullocks! I don't believe you!" She responded, arms crossed at the chest.

"It's true. Just take a look!" They all mentioned.

"Look she already scored the last goal, she's going for the snitch!" Neville shouted out, in disbelief and excitement.

"A sickle Ron's gonna cry for being beat by a girl!" shouted Seamus.

"Hey!" It seems Ron had flown up to the stands to watch as well.

Up in the air Harry watched the whole ordeal unable to believe Hermione was so skilled. He'd always just believed her to be scared of heights, when they asked her to play quidditch with them at the Burrow or last year on Buckbeak when she'd practically glued herself to him screaming. "Had it all been an act?" He thought to himself forgetting about the bet momentarily as he wondered about the girl he'd called his friend for the past four years. Why hadn't Hermione mentioned anything?

Perhaps she'd overcome her fear over the summer? Yeah, maybe that's why after all why would Hermione lie about that anyway?

He was shaken from his reverie quite literally as Hermione zoomed past him. She'd found the snitch. The girl might be like his sister but he wasn't about to lose to her. Ron would whine for weeks if he did! Harry turned abruptly towards the direction Hermione was heading, not bothering to look for the snitch himself as he flew directly towards her and matched her dive.

Hermione glued herself to her broom, accelerating her speed, she was going to win this. With the map she could help Cho escape Cedric's fan girls that and they could avoid any professors should her 'training' last longer than expected, and so as Hermione was only a few feet away from the ground, she pulled up heading straight for the air in the direction in which she'd seen the snitch go mid dive. She didn't bother checking on Harry, as she closed in on the golden sphere, before taking hold of it. Victory dancing in her eyes as a smirk played across her face.

She'd caught the snitch. Harry had just narrowly avoided possible death, by dropping into a roll just before he crashed. Hermione took her time in getting across the field to where the watchers were waiting, or rather had been watching.

"I'd like the sweets before dinner if you wouldn't mind Ronald. Tell Harry I'll be waiting for the Map in the common room later on tonight." She climbed off gracefully from her modified broom, walking off in the direction of her Ravenclaw companion.

"Wait, Hermione! Where'd you learn to fly like that!"

All they got in return was a gloating smirk before she walked off with raven haired witch.

"We should go check on Harry!"

"Man who knew Hermione could fly that well, did you see that Wronski feint? It was amazing! Not even Harry can do that and he's the best flyer we've seen here at Hogwarts!"

"Hermione, where'd you learn to do all that? I've never seen anyone fly like that before well outside of professional games!" Her scottish lilt a melody Hermione decided she could get used to.

"During the summer I went on vacation, there I met a few witches and wizards who taught me how to fly. They became very...close..friends of mine."

"They must be really amazing flyers as well then! That's incredible, you're so lucky Hermione." That little statement caused the 'younger' girl to become quite enraged, but she hid it well. Well enough to go unnoticed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." A false smile on her countenance. "Aren't the triwizard champions being chosen today?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Cedric will be chosen. I'm sure it will do 'wonders' for his self esteem. Can't say it'll save us from his arrogant boasting though. Oh Hermione help me! I'm but a fragile woman trying to keep a narcissistic boy at bay."

"Can't help it can you. I don't blame him you're pretty irresistible my lady. Hahaha."

**A/N: hi. Gave Hermione wicked flying skillz, bitches love wicked flying skillz.**


End file.
